Presente y Pasado
by cass metallium
Summary: Reena ya ha llegado a Filia, pero no solo ella..........la persona menos indicada tambien.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO  
  
Una joven de cabellos azules y aspecto inocente miraba a otra joven algo más pequeña que ella como realizaba, lo que parecia ser, un hechizo:  
  
Pero Cass, que estás haciendo, ya sabes que este hechizo no es así, tienes que concertrarte más, no se que te ocurre últimamente-decía la joven de cabellos azulados.  
  
No es nada, Deep, sólo que necesito parar un poco, llevo todo el día realizando hechizos y entrenando- dijo la joven.  
  
Está bien, vamos a descansar entonces-dijo Deep sea dolphin.  
  
Aquellas dos jóvenes no eran, nada más y nada menos, que Deep Sea Dolphin, y su hermana menor, Cassiel Sea Dolphin. La primera destacaba por su porte inocente y sus abundantes cabellos azulados y sus ojos de un azul cristalino. La segunda, era todo lo contrario a su hermana, con su pelo negro y sus ojos también de color negro. Cassiel era algo más joven que su hermana Deep, pero igual de poderosa, sólo que delante de su hermana procuraba no mostrar su poder, puesto que sabía que provocaría celos en su hermana, y eso no se lo podía permitir.  
  
Las dos jóvenes se encontraban en el mundo donde vivían los humanos, a Cassiel le encantaba, sobre todo porque eso suponía alimentarse muy a menudo de sentimiento negativos. A Deep, no le importaban lo más mínimo los humanos y su mundo, aunque si le gustaba divertirse a costa de ellos,  
  
Bien Cassiel, tengo que hacer unos asuntos, no llames mucho la atención, si eso es posible-dijo una deep sea dolphin, sarcásticamente.  
  
Tranquila , sólo me voy a divertir un rato por ahí, nos vemos luego-dijo una Cassiel excitada a causa de encontrarse sin la compañía de su, a veces pesada, hermana mayor.  
  
Mientras Cassiel iba corriendo (pues había hecho ya alguna de las suyas) , no se percató de que alguien venía por la otra dirección, y ocurrió lo inevitable, chocaron:  
  
¡Pero que demonios....!!-dijo el joven , que tenía una mano en la cabeza, en la zona del golpe.  
  
¡¡AH!!Podias mirar por donde vas, menudo golpe....- decía Cassiel, furiosa.  
  
Oye que la culpa no es mía , eres tú la que ibas corriendo sin mirar- dijo el joven, comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
Iban a seguir la discusión, cuando el rostro del joven se paralizó, Cassiel se había quitado la capa que llevaba encima, dejando ver su preciosa cabellera negra y aquellos enigmáticos ojos negros. El joven había quedado como hipnotizado"es preciosa"- pensó, pero de repente sintió una presencia maligna, muy grande y fuerte, esa presencia provenía de aquella joven, pero era imposible, ella no podia ser una........mazoku. Mientras, Cassiel, observaba a aquél joven, tenía un pelo rubio dorado, y unos impresionantes ojos azules, la verdad es que era muy atractivo, de repente, Cassiel se dio cuenta de algo, se dio cuenta de que por debajo de la capa del joven estaba sobresaliendo lo que parecía una cola......era un dragón dorado.  
  
¡¡Tú!!eres una mazoku..-dijo el joven, sorprendido de que aquella joven de apariencia bondadosa fuera un mazoku.  
  
¡¡Y tú!! Eres un dragoncito dorado, vaya que lástima-dijo Cassiel, medio riéndose.  
  
Acaso te causo gracia, demonio-dijo de manera despectiva el dragón dorado.  
  
¡¡Claro!!Sino por que me estaría riendo??-dijo Cassiel.  
  
Está bien tu te lo has buscado......  
  
Entonces el joven comenzó a transformarse en dragón, pero de repente se fijó en que la mazoku lo miraba muy fijamente.  
  
¡Que miras!-dijo el dragón parando su transformación.  
  
Vaya, vaya, no sabía que a los dragones dorados no les importara mostrar su cuerpo humano tal y como vino al mundo, aunque, no está nada mal....-dijo Cassiel, mirándolo más fijamente.(con algo de cara de pervertida, jeje)  
  
¡¡Oh Dios!!-dijo el dragón, muerto de vergüenza.  
  
Ja, ja, que puritanos llegaís a ser los dragones dorados-dijo Cassiel, casi en el suelo de la risa.  
  
Ahora verás.......mazoku.¡¡Aliento de fuego!!  
  
Pero el ataque fue interceptado con facilidad por Cassiel, que sonriendo se acercó al dragón,  
  
Es lo mejor que sabes hacer, dragoncito ; ahora verás...¡¡Explosion Array!!  
  
Dicho esto, una aura roja rodeó al dragón, para luego convertirse en una enorme explosión que le mandó por los aires. En ese instante, a Cassiel le entró un sentimiento, una necesidad de seguirle, le había parecido divertido, y para que negarlo, bastante atractivo para ser un ryuzoku, pero..¡¡Que le ocurria!!.¡¡Es un maldito dragón dorado!!  
  
En ese instante el dragón aterrizó en el suelo, furioso, con una maza negra, buscando a la mazoku, hasta que detrás de él se apareció.  
  
¿Me buscabas?-dijo Cassiel  
  
¡¡Tú!!Cómo te atrape...-decía el ryuzoku, furioso, dando golpes con la maza, intentando dar a la mazoku.  
  
Tampoco es para ponerse así, sólo ha sido una pequeña explosioncita de nada, además tú me atacaste primero, dragoncito  
  
No me llames dragoncito, basura  
  
¡¡Cómo me has llamado!!-dijo una Cassiel, furiosa  
. Cada uno lo que es.-decía sonriendo el dragón, puesto que por fin había hecho enfadar a la mazoku.  
  
Bien dragón, todavía no se tu nombre, seguramente tu patético nombre-dijo Cassiel, más calmada.  
  
Patético?!!, Por que tendría que decírtelo-dijo él a la defensiva.  
  
Por qué no? No te voy a hacer nada malo, me pareces muy divertido para ser un ryuzoku, me gusta reirme  
  
Está bien, mi nombre es Milens Ul Colpt, ¿y el tuyo? yo te he dicho el mio.  
  
El mio es.."un momento, si se lo digo, igual se impresiona mucho, ya que, no todos los dias se conoce a la hermana de una dark lord", bueno, es....., que demonios, me llamo Cassiel Sea Dolphin.  
  
Tú eres,,,tú eres.......  
  
Tranquilo, no te voy a matar, como te dije me has parecido interesante, pero, eres un ryuzoku de alto rango, cierto? Tu aliento de fuego era muy potente  
  
Bueno..en realidad, soy el general de mayor rango al servicio del Rey Dragón.  
  
Vaya, quién lo iba a decir...., sino sabes ni dar al viento con tu maza.....  
  
¡¡Qué insinuas!!  
  
Nada, nada, no te sulfures...., jaja  
  
Y de esa manera, continuaron hablando todo el día, no parecía que fueran  
de razas enemigas. De esa manera, se fue entablando, una especie de  
amistad especial entre ambos, pero, también, a la vez, estaba ocurriendo  
algo prohibido, algo que jamás había ocurrido, una mazoku comenzaba a  
tener.....sentimientos.  
  
Una noche, Cassiel, como se había convertido en costumbre, salía al encuentro de Milens, puesto que todas las noches hablaban en un pequeño lago que Milens le había mostrado. Pero, cuando se disponía a marchar...  
  
Cassiel Sea Dolphin!!A donde vas!-dijo una Deep Sea Dolphin enfadada.  
  
A dar un paseo, además, desde cuando te preocupa lo que haga  
  
Últimamente estás muy rara, estás diferente  
  
Soy la misma, Deep, sólo que quizás he crecido - dicho esto, Cassiel, desapareció, dejando a una pensativa deep sea dolphin."algo está ocurriendo"pensó la dark lord.  
  
Mientras, en un precioso lago, un joven pensaba en lo que le estaba ocurriendo......."Oh Dios, que me pasa, porque cada vez pienso más en ella, es una mazoku..., es mi enemiga, bueno, mejor dicho, lo era, me ha pasado lo que nunca tenia que haberme ocurrido, me he enamorado de una mazoku, y para colmo de una casi dark lord ", mientras continuaba pensando, una figura apareció destrás de él:  
  
Vaya, muy pensativo te veo hoy, Milens- dijo una sonriente Cassiel"¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa cuando lo veo?"  
  
Cassiel!! Podrias avisar de que llegas  
  
Eso le quitaría lo divertido, amigo mio, pero..¿te ocurre algo? últimamente estás extraño.  
  
Nada, sólo es que...."se lo diré?, no, se reirá de mí"  
  
Puedes decírmelo, se que soy una mazoku, pero creo, que viniendo hasta aquí, te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí.  
  
Pues verás, yo.....estoy enamorado de alguien.  
  
¡¡Qué!!quiero decir, como es eso"Que me ocurre, porque me siento, de repente mal, soy una mazoku, no puedo tener sentimientos"  
  
Pues ha ocurrido de repente, pero ......  
  
¿Qué ocurre? acaso no te corresponde"ojalá sea así"-pensó Cassiel  
  
Es que ella ni siquiera lo sabe, es algo imposible"si supieras que eres tú"  
  
¿Por qué? Deberías decírselo, si no, es que eres un completo idiota, dragoncito "ojalá fuese yo, ¿qué me ha hecho?"  
  
Pero..-Milans estaba furioso- qué te crees?, estoy harto de que me llames"dragoncito"cuando soy mayor que tú, y que me cuestiones, que te crees, que porque esté enamorado de ti, puedes....- "OH!se lo he dicho"  
  
Todo quedó en silencio, Milans estaba muy avergonzado, le había dicho a  
la mazoku lo que sentía, estaba al descubierto, sin embargo, se dio  
cuenta de que ella permanecía callada, había bajado la cabeza.  
"esa es Cassiel? Por qué no dice nada? Por qué no se ríe de mí?"  
  
Entonces, Cassiel se acercó lentamente al ryuzoku, quedando a muy poca  
distancia de él:  
  
Es cierto lo que has dicho?- preguntó una Cassiel..¿nerviosa?  
  
Si, yo jamás te mentiría-dijo un también nervioso Milens  
  
Creo que es una locura, pero no puedo evitar que me pase esto-dijo una Cassiel que poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más al ryozoku.  
  
Cassiel...-pero Milens no pudo terminar, ya que los dedos de Cassiel se posaron en sus labios.  
  
En ese momento ocurrió lo impensable, lo que estaba prohibido, Cassiel, la hermana de una dark lord, besó a un ryuzoku, a un general del rey dragón, a un enemigo, besó a la única persona que había logrado que una mazoku tuviera pensamientos, que una mazoku pudiera amar.  
  
Así, besándose y abrazados, quedaron dos seres que no sabían lo que les  
esperaba, no sabían que su amor pronto se vería truncado, pero no sin  
antes traer una nueva vida, una vida que supondría la mezcla de las dos  
razas.  
  
-Hola!!es mi primer fic, espero que no está tan mal, seguramente haré un segundo prólogo para explicar más la historia, Gracias por leerlo. 


	2. Segundo Prólogo

SEGUNDO PRÓLOGO  
  
Sabía que eso debía ocurrir, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que besó a Milens. Desde el primer momento en que dejó de pensar con claridad y permitió que sentimientos, que estaban totalmente prohibidos, florecieran en lo que podía llamarse su "corazón".  
  
Pero, lo peor de todo no había sido que se "enamorara" de un ryuzoku, eso ya estaba hecho y nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo, la cuestión era que algo más había ocurrido, algo que era lo que la había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, puesto que, ahora, sería juzgada...JAJA!, la idea de ser juzgada por los dark lords no era lo que más gracia le hacía, sobre todo sabiendo que el que tomaba la última decisión era Fibrizo...  
  
Fibrizo.....el más fuerte de los cinco dark lords, el llamado amo del infierno, el más cruel... y enigmático. Se escondía, casi siempre, bajo la apariencia de un niño de unos trece años con cara dulce e inocente, y unos enormes ojos verdes brillantes, que le daban ese aspecto angelical, JA!, que cosa más lejos de la realidad. Otras veces, y normalmente delante de los dark lords y de ella, y de otros(muy pocos) demonios superiores, se mostraba con la fachada de un hombre alto, fuerte, endiabladamente atractivo, con el pelo negro azulado, un poco más largo de los hombros; y con unos profundos y aún más brillantes, ojos verdes. La única vez que todos pudieron apreciar esa forma, fue durante la guerra de Kouma. Pero, aún así, se mostraba inteligente y despiadado.  
  
Mientras Cassiel pensaba en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, una enorme sala, oscura, con forma de coliseum romano la rodeaba. Tenía un aspecto siniestro, pero eso era lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que todos los presentes son demonios, con muy poca luz, rodeada de llamas fluorescentes, dándole un aspecto más siniestro. Alrededor, justo formando la periferia, se encontraban los lugares donde estaban los demonios inferiores y medios, los "espectadores". Luego, más hacia el centro, en unos palcos privilegiados, se encontraban los sacerdotes y generales de los dark lords.  
  
Y por último, se encontraba el lugar de honor, el gran palco, donde se encontraban los cinco dark lords. Ese palco se encontraba formado por cuatro asientos laterales(dos a dos) y uno central, en el centro se encontraba Fibrizo, y dos a dos, el resto de los dark lords. En un lado, se encontraban Zellas y Dynast. En el otro(como ya habéis supuesto) se encontraban Deep y Gaarv.  
  
(* Bueno, esto ha sido una pequeña descripción del lugar del lugar donde se encuentra Cassiel, para que os hagáis una pequeña idea de cómo es- sorry, no describo muy bien-)  
  
Luego de desviar su mirada del amo del infierno, ésta se dirigió hacia una joven de cabellos azulados y rostro angelical, su hermana, Deep Sea Dolphin. Sabía perfectamente que Deep la odiaba, la odiaba profundamente, a pesar de ser de la misma familia, pero había demasiadas cosas que había llevado a esa situación.  
  
La primera de ellas era (como todos) su "enamoramiento" por así decirlo de un dragón dorado, del enemigo. Pero no sólo por eso, la verdad, la razón por la cual la odiaba era su amistad con Zellas y la atracción que ella ejercía sobre Fibrizo. Fibrizo..., a Deep siempre le había atraído el amo del infierno, pero él nunca le había prestado la menor intención, a pesar de que Deep no había perdido la oportunidad de insinuársele a ...Fiby, JA! Le hacía mucha gracia aquel sobrenombre que su "querida" hermana le había puesto a el amo del infierno. En realidad, le ponía sobrenombres a todo, estaba algo, bastante, loca, pero Deep era así. De echo, no entendía porque le echaban a Zellas la culpa de la locura de su hermana, si, desde que ella podía acordarse, Deep ya no estaba completamente cuerda. Pero, de lo que si estaba segura era de que iba a estar a favor de que la ejecutaran, pero en el mundo de los mazoku, la familia es la familia..... menuda ironía.  
  
En ese momento, una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Cassiel, cuando su mirada se enfocó en Gaarv.  
  
Gaarv...JA! ese idiota, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que Fibrizo no se fiaba de él?, siempre se ha sabido que no es totalmente leal, como continúe como hasta ahora o peor, no seré la única en desaparecer de aquí......  
  
Mientras pensaba esto, a Cassiel se le escapó una risotada, haciendo que a todos los presentes les apareciese una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
En ese momento, uno gran voz se dirigió a ella:  
  
- ¿Acaso te hace gracia tu propio juicio, Cassiel sea Dolphin?- dijo la voz, que no era otra que la de "Fiby" (jeje, me hizo gracia ese nombre)  
  
- Eso hermanita, debería darte vergüenza, después dicen que la loca de la familia soy yo; ¿a qué tu no crees eso mi querido Fiby?- dijo Deep Sea Dolphin con los ojos brillantes, al amo del infierno.  
  
A esto, sobra decir que en la sala todos los presentes tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza; y; Fibrizo casi se cae del trono.  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Deep?- gritó un furioso Fibrizo.  
  
- Vamos Fibrizo, déjala, es la loca de Dolphin- dijo Zellas riéndose.  
  
- Tú cállate estúpida- dijo una ahora furiosa deep.  
  
- Bueno, bueno- comenzó a decir Fibrizo temiéndose la inevitable discusión y posterior pelea de las dos dark ladies_- no nos pongamos nerviosos, esto es muy importante, será mejor que continuemos- dicho esto, y más sereno, Fibrizo, clavó sus ojos en los de la joven mazoku que se encontraba delante de él, y prosiguió hablando.  
  
Continuando con el juicio, Cassiel miró a donde se encontraba el dark  
lord más frío de todos, sin quitar también, uno de los más  
inteligentes de todos, Dynast Grausherra, el llamado rey Supremo. Era  
un hombre que aparentaba la edad de un chico de unos veinte pocos  
años, de pelo castaño, corto, y con unos ojos grises tan fríos como  
el propio hielo. Era de sobra conocido por todo el mundo que Dynast  
despreciaba a la mayoría de los dark lords, se creía que la excepción  
eran Zellas y ella, puesto que ella se acordara, Dynast siempre había  
sido cordial con ella e incluso "amigable".  
  
Y por último, la joven mazoku dirigió su mirada a la dark lord más  
provocativa de todas, a Zellas Metallium, el ama de las bestias.  
  
Sin duda alguna, la única amiga que había tenido en toda su larga vida  
había sido ella. Ella había sido su "hermana" como así decirlo, ya que  
la loca de Deep, no había hecho mucho por la labor. Zellas la trató  
siempre bien, y le enseñó mucho de lo que sabía, y la había apoyado  
siempre, además de que se habían corrido cada juerga...jeje., pero eso  
era otra historia.  
  
De lo único que se arrepentía un poco era de la guerra de Kouma, en  
ella, la verdad es que había matado unos cuantos dragones, elfos y  
humanos, pero a Milens no le importó... Milens, cuanto desearía estar  
otra vez entre sus brazos, viendo sus preciosos ojos azules y  
escuchando su voz..... pero él estaba haciendo algo muy  
importante...., poniendo a salvo algo muy importante....  
  
- Bien, Cassiel Sea Dolphin, sabes porque estás aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo Fibrizo.  
  
- Si lo sé, por no compartir tus "ideales"- "en pocas palabras no ir a tu cama y enamorarme de un dragón"-pensó -Cassiel a la vez decía eso mirándolo defasiante, ya no le temía, sabía que iba a morir.  
  
- Más respeto Cassiel, sabes quién soy. Bien, tienes algo que decir antes de tu sentencia.- dicho esto dirigió su mirada hacia los dark lords- y vosotros, ¿tenéis que hacer alguna pregunta?  
  
- Yo si- dijo Deep Sea Dolphin- ¿dónde está?- preguntó a su hermana.  
  
- ¿Dónde está el qué?-dijo Cassiel sabiendo a lo que se refería.  
  
- Vamos, Cass, no te hagas la tonta, donde está ese ser- comenzaba a decir una furiosa Deep.  
  
- Nunca te lo diré-dijo Cassiel, desesperada, lo había descubierto.  
  
- ¿Qué ser?- preguntó Gaarv.  
  
- OH! Acaso Cassiel no os lo ha dicho? Ese amor prohibido ha tenido sus frutos, esta traidora ha tenido el valor, no sólo de traicionar a su especie y enamorarse de un miserable dragón dorado- se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos en toda la sala- sino también, de tener un....hijo, algo totalmente prohibido-dijo Deep con una malvada sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento, toda la sala se revolucionó, el resto de los dark lords estaban conmocionados, no lo podían creer, aquel rumor era cierto, Cassiel Sea Dolphin había tenido un bebé con un dragón dorado. En ese momento fibrizo, todavía conmocionado por aquella inesperada noticia, se levantó, y clavó su mirada en la de Cassiel, la mirada con más odio que jamás había visto la joven mazoku en el amo del infierno:  
  
- Cassiel Sea Dolphin, esto es una falta aún mayor, jamás hubiese esperado algo así de un demonio que podía haber llegado a ser tan poderosa como un dark lord, y mi general-mientras decía eso, la furia en Fibrizo iba en aumento- exijo que me digas donde está el ser que te ha traído la desgracia  
  
- Jamás te lo diré, Fibrizo  
  
- Pues entonces, ya sabes cual es tu sentencia  
  
- La he sabido antes de estar aquí-dijo Cassiel en un susurro sabiendo que su muerte estaba cada vez más cerca, Fibrizo jamás le perdonaría aquello.  
  
Dicho esto, Fibrizo se puso enfrente de ella, la miró a los ojos por última vez, pensando en lo hermosa que era y el efecto que aún ejercía sobre él; y sin pedir ninguna opinión a nadie(los actos eran demasiado graves), de su mano comenzó a salir una gran esfera negra que se dirigió hacia Cassiel. En ese momento a Cassiel le vino la imagen de un precioso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, y un joven de también ojos azules y cabellos dorados.  
  
Adiós, mi pequeña Filia, y mi amado Milens  
  
Adiós Cassiel Sea Dolphin-dijo el amo del infierno.  
  
La bola negra de energía impactó en la joven que fue destruida al instante.  
  
En ese momento, en el templo del dios dragón de fuego, la lluvia caía sin parar, y millones de truenos caían en todas las direcciones. Enfrente de la puerta del templo, yacía el cuerpo muerto de un hombre joven de cabellos dorados, y a su lado, estaba un bulto envuelto en una sábana. En ese momento, un hombre mayor salió hacia allí:  
  
- Pero que tenemos aquí, Milens está muerto, eso le ha ocurrido por traidor, pero... ¿qué es esto?-dijo mirando el bulto envuelto en una sábana.  
  
- Es un bebé... dijo detrás de él una voz profunda.  
  
- ¿De Milens y esa....?  
  
- Si, los demonios habrán empezado a buscarla, será muy poderosa- dijo el más viejo.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos con ella?  
  
- Tenía pensado matarla, pero ya han sido suficientes muertes, la criaremos como si fuese un dragón dorado únicamente, contendremos en su interior su parte demoníaca sin que ella lo sepa nunca, la convertiremos en una sacerdotisa, si..... será Filia Ul Copt, sacerdotisa del dios dragón de fuego  
  
Y el más anciano de los dragones cogió a la pequeña en brazos y la  
llevó dentro del templo, donde comenzaría su vida como sacerdotisa,  
sin conocer su auténtica naturaleza, sin conocer la verdad de su  
pasado...  
  
***- Bueno, por fin he escrito el segundo(y último) prólogo. Creo que  
necesitaba explicar un poquito más. El siguiente la será el primer  
capítulo en el que explicaré la situación de Filia en ese momento y de  
los demás slayers, así como explicaré los cambios que empezará a  
sufrir Filia...perono os cuento nada más que ya he dicho suficiente.  
  
Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y por favor, continuad  
dejándolos porque ayudan mucho a que continúe con esta historia,  
gracias a todos, de nuevo, por haber dejado los reviews, y os animo a  
que, a la gente que la lea, que no se corte y que deje reviews, me  
ayudan mucho.  
  
¡¡Gracias por leer la historia!!! 


	3. 1 El Comienzo de todo

¡¡¡¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!!!Pero es que he estado de vacaciones y donde me encontraba, pues no había ordenador y por eso no pude actualizar antes, lo siento si he hecho esperar demasiado, no era mi intención.  
  
Espero que el capítulo les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 1: El Comienzo de todo.  
  
Era una calurosa noche de verano, las calles estaban desiertas, únicamente se veía algo de gente en las tabernas, puesto que, mucha de la gente, se había marchado de vacaciones, y en ese momento, la aldea se encontraba semivacía.  
  
Era una aldea pequeña, compuesta básicamente por casas unifamiliares, donde casi toda la gente se conocía o se había visto por la calle. En esa pequeña aldea, se encontraba una famosa tienda de cerámica, regentada por una preciosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, aunque más bien de un azul zafiro, esa joven se llamaba Filia Ul Copt.  
  
Filia, se había instalado en la aldea poco después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura, donde había decidido abandonar, definitivamente y para siempre, su condición de sacerdotisa, por varios motivos, pero el más fuerte de todos ellos había sido la adopción de Valgarv. Puesto que, aquel ser que intentó destruir el mundo uniéndose a Estrella Oscura, Había renacido como un pequeño bebé dragón, al cual, ella había adoptado como si fuera hijo suyo.  
  
Pero Filia no se encontraba sola en esa tarea, sino que, los fieles seguidores de Valgrav, Jiras y Gurabos, habían decidido quedarse con ella y con el pequeño Valgarv, al que había renombrado como Valteria, Val, como ellos le llamaban cariñosamente.  
  
Pero desde todo aquello, ya habían pasado tres largos años. Largos años, en los cuales, tuvo que sacar adelante a un bebé dragón y una tienda de cerámica, que poco a poco, se ha convertido en un negocio próspero, con el cual, han podido tener una casa decente donde vivir, así como, permitirse ciertos caprichos.  
  
Ahora, Val ya es todo un niño de, en edad humana, como de 10 años, y aunque es algo travieso, es muy inteligente para su edad, además, presiento que será tan poderoso como era antes, además, parece no recordar nada de su oscuro pasado...  
  
Mientras aquellos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, una Filia muy cansada entraba en su casa, una casa unifamiliar, lo suficientemente grande para ella y el pequeño Val, con un jardín y teniendo muy cerca la tienda. Aquel día había sido agotador, ya que la aldea había estado celebrando sus fiestas y eso suponía, la llegada de miles de extranjeros, y por lo tanto, mucho trabajo y numerosos encargos. Daba gracias a Cephied por tener a Jiras y Gurabos con ella en esos momentos, puesto que, sin ellos, estaba segura que no aguantaría tanta presión y trabajo.  
  
Una vez en casa, Filia se recostó en el sofá, y de pronto, fijó su mirada en algo que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.  
  
Era una foto de la última reunión que había tenido con sus antiguos compañeros de viaje y aventuras. Aunque, en realidad, eran sus mejores amigos. En ella, se podía ver de fondo, el imponente y majestuoso, palacio de Seylun, puesto que, la reunión, se había celebrado en la casa de Ameria.  
  
Continuando con la foto, en ella se podía observar a un grupo de unas seis o siete personas. En ella se veía a una Reena pegando una de sus famosas collejas a un muy despistado Gaudy, mientras que al pobre Zelgadiss se le ponía cara de circunstancias, además de tener la cara un poco sonrojada a causa de que la princesa Ameria estuviera cogiéndole del brazo. Mientras, al lado de Ameria, se encontraba su padre, el rey Philionell, que había resultado ser un hombre muy agradable y simpático, aunque tan obsesionado con la justicia y la paz, como su querida hija. Al lado de él me encuentro yo, que llevo en mis brazos al pequeño Val, que se ríe de las gracias de.... ÉL. Aghrrr!!! El maldito namagomi también había acudido a la reunión, a pesar de las múltiples protestas mías y de Zelgadiss.  
  
Y para colmo, se había atrevido a ponerse a mi lado, y hacerle tonterías y gracias a mi pequeño Val, pues el "señor" Juushikan, había estado todo el día a mi lado, sólo hubo un momento en el cual se dedicó a molestar a Zelgadiss, o el momento de su llegada cuando Reena lo abordó por el cuello y casi lo asfixia....que lástima. Aunque debo reconocer, que le tengo cierto aprecio, aunque, se lo tengo, muy muy muy en el fondo.  
  
Mientras contemplaba la foto, Filia suspiró, hacía más de un año que no veía a sus amigos(al namagomi ni ganas)y les echaba de menos.  
  
Pensando en sus amigos........  
  
Reena y Gaudy continuaron juntos de viaje más tiempo, además de que Reena parece ser que se había propuesto desvalijar a algún ladrón que otro a pesar de las súplicas de Ameria, además, aunque no lo reconozcan, Reena y Gaudy se aman, a ver cuando estos dos se deciden de una vez. Ahora mismo, se encuentran en la ciudad natal de Reena, en Zeefiria, a pesar de las múltiples excusas y ruegos de ella por no ir, pero al final, ahí se encuentran, ayudando a la hermana mayor de Reena, la señorita Luna Invers, en no sé que asuntos y tareas, creo que algo relacionado con la taberna en la que trabaja la señorita Luna, por lo que me comentó el bueno de Gaudy, Reena le tiene pavor a su hermana, aunque, según él, es una chica muy simpática. Quién iba a pensar que la poderosa hechicera Reena Invers, le tendría terror a su hermana mayor.  
  
- " Que ganas tengo de ver a esos dos glotones"- pensó en ese momento Filia, extrañaba las discusiones culinarias de esos dos.  
  
En ese momento le vino a la mente, la imagen de una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules, Ameria, ella había vuelto a su reino para ayudar a su padre en la tarea de gobernar. Ameria había cambiado un poco, había crecido y madurado, además de haberse convertido en una estupenda princesa, lo único que no había cambiado, era su afán por la justicia y el amor entre todas las personas, y además, está muy enamorada de Zelgadiss, aunque, éste no se entera de nada, si ella supiera....  
  
Zelgadiss.... fue con el que más me identifiqué al principio, puesto que, nuestros caracteres coinciden en muchas cosas, además le tengo mucho aprecio y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Por lo último que he sabido de él, continúa con la búsqueda de una cura para volver a tener un cuerpo normal, si el supiera que hay una princesa que lo quiere tal como es....  
  
Aún habiendo recorrido parte del mundo, no ha perdido la esperanza, y le admiro por ello, ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo, pero los libros de los dragones dorados ya no están a mi alcance y menos los que se encuentran en las montañas de Katar, yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los dragones dorados, además intentarían quitarme a mi pequeño, y eso no lo permitiré...., también se que nuestro Zelgadiss está enamorado de la pequeña princesa, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, y lo disimule muy bien, con su carácter, a veces, demasiado distante y reservado.  
  
Sin querer, mi mirada se posa en ese sujeto de cabellos morados y ojos amatistas, en ÉL. Sí, en el asqueroso e irritante namagomi, Zeros. No sé mucho de él, desde la reunión, ni tampoco es que me interese ni me apetezca saberlo, mi vida ya es demasiado agitada como para que el namagomi ese me venga a molestar, aunque....  
  
¡¡¡NO!!!, él es un demonio, no se puede confiar en él, aunque haya hecho cosas que demuestren lo contrario, además, un dragón y un demonio no pueden llevarse bien, y menos aún, ser amigos. Aunque, él me salvó la vida, sin ninguna razón aparente para hacerlo, únicamente se arriesgó a salir herido y me salvó, todavía me pregunto por qué lo hizo, y todavía, no sé la respuesta a eso....; aunque me la imagino "mi querida Filia, eso es un secreto". Aghrr!!!ya me lo imagino diciendo eso y riéndose de mí, mientras pone su típica pose con el dedo índice delante de mi cara y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.  
  
En aquel momento, un ruido procedente de la parte de arriba la sobresaltó:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!  
  
Era el pequeño Val, seguramente había tenido alguna pesadilla. Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Val, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida, esperando a que su madre llegara:  
  
- Tranquilo pequeño, mamá ya está aquí, no te pasará nada malo- decía Filia, mientras acostaba de nuevo al pequeño, mientras le acariciaba el cabello turquesa.  
  
- Mamá es que era un monstruo que me quería comer- decía el pequeño, empezando a dormirse de nuevo.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya pasó todo, ahora duerme, que hoy ha sido un día muy largo- diciendo esto, Filia besó la frente del pequeño y salió de la habitación, asegurándose que todo estaba bien.  
  
Filia se dirigió a su habitación, era una habitación grande, las paredes eran blancas, aunque había unas cuantas repisas con libros de aspecto antiguo y numerosos jarrones y otros objetos de cerámica. La cama era grande, también de aspecto antiguo, y la habitación, además, contaba con una terraza, donde Filia solía salir a ver el amanecer y anochecer, o simplemente, a relajarse observando la noche.  
  
Desde hacía más o menos un mes, es lo que hacía con frecuencia, observar la noche, puesto que, dormía bastante mal. Desde hacía un mes, una serie de sueños la atormentaban, en ellos, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, la llamaba, o simplemente la veía manejar un arma, dorada, una especie de palo pequeño, que con unas palabras, se convertía en un palo tan largo como un bastón, y que utilizaba como arma para luchar.  
  
Otras veces podía ver, mientras la llamaba, como destruía a algo o a alguien, pero nunca podía ver el qué era o quien era, era como si le mostrase capítulos de su vida. Además, aquella mujer le resultaba familiar, como si alguna la hubiera visto.  
  
Muchas veces, había visto como destruía dragones, como mostrándole sus fallos...había tenido que observar escenas...que preferiría no recordar, por eso se despertaba agitada, nerviosa, sobresaltada, como si su corazón se fuera a escapar de su cuerpo, con la sensación familiar de algo....pero no sabía el qué. Pero...., ¿por qué soñaba aquello?, ¿quién era esa mujer?.  
  
Además, hacía dos días, otra mujer había empezado a aparecer también en los sueños. Su aspecto era diferente al e la otra mujer, pero tenían algunos rasgos, que hacían ver que eran familia, su aspecto era el de una dulce e inocente joven, de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color, aunque su expresión era vacía.  
  
Aquella joven también la llamaba, y le solía decir:  
  
- " Acude al agua....., ella te revelará todo lo que nunca te han dicho......, lo que siempre te han escondido......"  
  
¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué debería saber? ¿Qué más sus ancianos le  
habían ocultado?  
  
Además, desde que aquellos sueños habían acudido a su mente, había  
empezado a notar energías extrañas en su cuerpo, notaba como su poder,  
de manera desconocida, aumentaba.  
Y lo peor de todo, hechizos que desconocía, aparecían en su mente,  
como si siempre hubiesen estado en ella.  
  
Pero......., algo extraño le ocurría, a las sacerdotisas únicamente se  
les aprende magia blanca; y en el caso de ella, es decir, de ryuzokus  
y mazokus, algunos hechizos en su propia lengua, en su caso, en la de  
los dragones dorados. Pero está prohibido totalmente, la magia  
negra(caso de los dioses), o cualquier otro tipo de magia.  
  
Entonces, como es que yo............  
  
En ese momento Filia se levantó, abrió la puerta de la terraza, salió  
a fuera, sintiendo como una suave brisa acariciaba su cara, era una  
hermosa noche, de repente, una potente luz comenzó a formarse entre  
las manos de Filia.  
  
- "Entonces, como es posible que pueda hacer esto, tal como mi amiga Reena hace, si nunca me lo enseñaron y lo tenía prohibido"continuó pensando Filia.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!!!!!!!!  
  
De las manos de Filia salió una potente bola de fuego que lanzó contra el estanque de su jardín, y que se fue consumiendo lentamente, mientras una asustada y conmocionada Filia se sentaba en el suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.  
  
- Cephied, ¿qué me está ocurriendo?- decía Filia mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos.  
  
Mientras, en otro lugar, muy lejos, en las profundidades del océano..........  
  
Una especie de monstruo se adentraba en un enorme salón, de aspecto extravagante, donde, en un enorme trono de coral, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color, sonriendo.  
  
El monstruo se situó enfrente de la joven e inclinándose, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a ella:  
  
- Mi señora, ¿qué se le ofrece?- dijo el monstruo arrodillado en el suelo.  
  
- Quiero que encuentres a alguien - dijo la joven mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.  
  
- Dígame quién mi señora.  
  
Nada, sólo que ya es hora de que la familia se reúna de nuevo- dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a reírse, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus sirvientes y el monstruo.  
  
Ejem........mi señora.......- decía el monstruo con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!! ¿acaso no puede una tía reunirse con su sobrina después de tanto tiempo?- dijo la joven aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Después de un rato, mandó marchar al monstruo, y llamó a alguien mucho más importante........  
  
- Aoi, ven ahora mismo  
  
Una joven de cabellos rojizos y ondulados, y unos enormes ojos azules, se apareció ante ella, llevaba numerosas pulseras y amuletos.  
  
- Mi querida sacerdotisa, por fin la he encontrado, esos estúpidos dragones dorados creían que podrían retener su poder para siempre, además de su naturaleza demoníaca...........; ilusos, ya la he sentido, pero todavía no la he encontrado. Quiero que la encuentres y la traigas aquí, pero no la fuerces, ella vendrá a mí voluntariamente, de eso me encargaré yo. Tú sólo encuéntrala, de momento, contamos con la ventaja de que "Papá Noel" Dynast y la baka de Zellas todavía no lo saben.  
  
- Muy bien mi señora, pero...¿cómo la reconoceré?- dijo la sacerdotisa.  
  
- Muy fácil, es igual que el baka de su padre, y además, ha heredado mi belleza  
  
- Ehhhhh...........¡su belleza! ¿ no es hija de su hermana?- decía la sacerdotisa con un gran goterón en la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Acaso insinúas que mi "queridísima " hermana era más hermosa qué yo?- dijo la joven con una mirada asesina en sus ojos azules.  
  
No mi señora, que va.......  
  
Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Dicho esto, la sacerdotisa desapareció........  
  
" Mi plan ya está en marcha, con la hija de la idiota de mi hermana y ese maldito dragón dorado, seré muy poderosa, la más poderosa de todos los dark lords"  
  
Y con este pensamiento, Deep Sea Dolphin comenzó a trazar su plan, el plan que la convertiría en la dueña de todo y de paso, aplastaría a la baka y engreída de Zellas Metallium.  
  
En ese mismo instante, una sobresaltada Luna Insvers se despertaba de golpe en la cama.........  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Cephied!!!!- dijo agitada- me está diciendo algo.......  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Reeeenaaaaaa!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ven acá ahora mismo!!!!!  
  
---------Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan reviews, de verdad que me encanta leerlos y saber lo que opinan, me da muchos ánimos para continuar con la historia.  
  
Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y perdón de nuevo por el retraso, prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente.  
  
Un pequeño adelanto........  
  
Se sabrá lo que ha despertado a Luna Invers y que es tan importante(aunque es obvio), también, comenzarán a viajar de nuevo Reena y Gaudy, el grupo empezará a reunirse, y cierto namagomi hará acto de presencia........  
  
Además de que Filia seguirá cambiando y esa Aoi, comenzará su búsqueda.........  
  
No cuento más , creo que es un considerable adelanto. Espero que dejen algún review, más que nada, para saber como les va pareciendo el rumbo que toma la historia.  
  
Gracias de nuevo a los que dejan reviews, sois fantásticos.  
  
Si quereís comentarme cualquier cosa, mi e-mail es: dark_filia@hotmail.com.  
  
Hasta otro capítulo!!!!!Gracias por leer el fic!!!!  
  
Cass metallium. 


	4. 2 La Búsqueda y el Encuentro

Capítulo 2: La búsqueda y el encuentro  
  
"El cielo estaba oscuro, prácticamente negro, como si la noche se hubiera cerrado sobre él, dejando un paisaje macabro y oscuro. Pero.......el fondo de todo aquello era el reino de Seillon, la capital de la magia blanca, y residencia del príncipe Phillionel y su hija(y heredera al trono) Ameria, gran amiga de su hermana Reena.  
  
Pero..algo malo estaba sucediendo, esa oscuridad no es normal, puesto que, aún no habían llegado las horas de la noche. De pronto, han comenzado a aparecer personas huyendo de algo o de alguien, gritando, pidiendo ayuda, salvando su vida...¿pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?  
  
De pronto........  
  
¡¡¡¡¡BLAST BOMB!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¿¿Qué!!!???¿Qué había sido eso??Ese hechizo......ha sido muy potente, una calle entera y más ha sido arrasada, pero como...¡¡¡un momento!!! Es mi hermana, Gaudy y ese amigo suyo, llamado Zelgadiss, que se encontraba sujetando a la princesa Ameria, que llora desconsoladamente a su lado, también está un malherido príncipe Phillionel, pero...¿quién está provocando todo esto?  
  
No tengo que esperar mucho para saberlo, ahí tengo la respuesta; una majestuosa luz dorada comienza a aparecer ante sus ojos, de pronto, aparece ante todos una mujer de cabellos dorados, sus ojos son de un color...no lo veo bien, la mujer está vestida con un vestido blanco y azulado, y lleva varias pulseras, algunas de corales, y porta un arma dorada, como una especia de palo largo, ella, esa mujer, está originando todo esto, pero...no es posible, no es un demonio, pero tampoco un dios, además me resulta extrañamente familiar....  
  
¡¡¡Oh Cephied!!!Es un mensaje, pero...no puede ser, ella no puede ser,es imposible, ella es....  
  
¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Luna Invers, cubierta de sudor, despertó de ese sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla; Cephied la había advertido, algo está ocurriendo, ese sueño era una especie de premonición de que puede o iba a ocurrir....  
  
La joven de cabellos morados se sentó en la cama, abrió de nuevo sus ojos, observando la habitación, la cual era su habitación, aún era de noche, afuera no se escuchaba ruido alguno, únicamente el movimiento de las hojas, al rozarse a causa del viento que hacía esa noche, mientras, se paró a observar sus estanterías, todas llenas de libros acerca de magia o relacionados con ella, de varios tamaños y , prácticamente todos, de hace bastante tiempo, incluso su hermana había hecho uso de alguno en su época de estudiante: Luego, observó su escritorio, donde únicamente se encontraba una foto de sus padres, y otra foto, de ella con su hermana, Reena Invers, que aunque Luna no lo reconociera, quería a su hermana, no obstante era la única familia que le quedaba, a pesar del miedo que le infundía a su hermana, pero la vida la había hecho ser así.  
  
En ese instante, Luna se levantó hacia el escritorio, cogiendo la pequeña foto de ella y su hermana, "¡¡Que recuerdos aquellos!!, ""pensaba la joven de cabellos morados, cuando ella era de la edad de Reena , y su hermana aún era una niña que , poco a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en la gran hechicera que es hoy, pero todo dio un giro inesperado luego de....  
  
Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, Luna se concentró de nuevo en ese sueño, aquel extraño sueño que la había hecho estremecerse, pero no era posible, sencillamente aquello era inimaginable...¿acaso esa leyenda era cierta?¿ella existía? No era una , de las miles de leyendas que solían ser contadas por los mayores de un templo o los sumos sacerdotes, ella misma había sido partícipe , cuando uno de los sacerdotes del templo de cephied en Zeefilia, había contado la leyenda, aún podía recordar alguna frase en su mente..."....Y de la unión de la luz y de la oscuridad, nació un ser, que se convertiría en el objeto más preciado para aquellos que querían el poder absoluto, pues aquél ser, además de ser inmortal, se convertiría en uno de los más poderosos, que jamás hubiese visto esta tierra....", pero, además, la joven que había visto en el sueño...no podía ser, ella no podía ser aquél ser del que hablan en la leyenda, pero el propio Cephied le había hablado, aquello era importante, porque si la encontrasen ellos.....  
  
Sin más preámbulos, de la boca d la joven salió una frase muy utilizada por ella en estos días, se oyó en toda la casa:  
  
- ¡¡¡REENA INVERS, VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!!!!  
  
En otra habitación de la casa, algo más alejada de la de Luna y también más pequeña, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, una muchachita pelirroja, de enormes ojos color rubí y no muy desarrollada que digamos, pero a pesar de aquella apariencia, se trataba de Reena Invers, una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo.  
  
La joven hechicera se encontraba sumergida en un sueño muy profundo, se la podía escuchar decir frases como:  
  
- "Gaudy esa comida es mía!!!"  
  
- Gaudy porque eres tan cerebro de medusa...."  
  
- Gaudy yo te ....."  
  
En esto, continuaba sumergida en aquel pacífico sueño, en el que aparecía su inseparable compañero, el espadachín rubio que incluso aparecía en sus sueños, cuando una voz muy familiar atravesó toda la habitación, como si de un huracán se tratase...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡REENA INVERS, TE HE DICHO QUE VENGAS YA!!!!O QUIERES QUE VAYA YO A BUSCARTE!!!  
  
En ese instante, la joven pelirroja, como si de un resorte se tratara, se levanto como si la cama quemase, y balbuceó un inaudible:  
  
Ah Luna, ya voy!!!  
  
La pelirroja temía a su hermana, sabía como se las gastaba la joven de cabellos morados, semejantes a cierto demonio irónico que ella conocía muy bien, tal vez, en realidad su hermana y él fueran familia, porque a veces, su hermana parecía un demonio....  
  
Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, observó por la ventana y......"Pero..¡¡¡si aún es de día!!!"pensó Reena, algo importante debía de ser, para que su hermana la despertase a esas horas, no era normal en ella;¿qué ocurriría?...  
  
Reena giró el pomo de la puerta que daba paso al salón, donde, sentada en un sillón, se encontraba su hermana, y con cara malhumorada, la caballero de Cephied, Luna Invers....  
  
Reena notó como la mirada de su hermana se posaba en ella, mientras entraba en el salón, un saló pequeño, pero lo bastante acogedor para ellas, sobre todo para Luna , que se había pasado mucho tiempo sola en aquélla casa, no había mucha decoración, fruto de que Luna no estaba el tiempo suficiente en casa, como para dedicarse a decorarlo, su trabajo de camarera le absorbía prácticamente, todo el día, además ahora, al querer abrir su propio bar, con la ayuda de ella y Gaudy, no tenían tiempo, casi, ni para respirar.  
  
Desde que Luna había dejado de trabajar en la famosa taberna "Demonio del viento", la joven pelirroja y el espadachín no habían parado de trabajar, cuanto echaban de menos sus aventuras y sus numerosos viajes por todo el mundo..., pero su hermana se había propuesto abrir su propio negocio , luego de haber trabajado tantos años, para otros.  
  
En ese instante, la joven pelirroja ya se encontraba frente a su hermana, en ella podía sentir aquella mirada que tanto miedo le daba, pero...¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué tanta urgencia a aquellas horas?  
  
Todo eso se iba a responder en aquél instante....  
  
-Bueno, Reena, te preguntarás porqué te he despertado a estas horas de la noche, y sobre todo sabiendo lo que te gustan las sábanas.....- dijo la joven de cabellos morados, de manera tranquila.  
  
- Bu-Bueno.....yo........- balbuceaba la joven hechicera pelirroja, temerosa de poder ofender a su "querida"hermana.  
  
- Bueno, viendo que te has quedado muy callada, proseguiré con lo que iba, te he despertado porque he tenido un sueño bastante..como decirlo...desconcertante..."como se lo digo, es su amiga"pensaba la caballero de Cephied.  
  
- esto...-comenzaba Reena de nuevo. ¿cómo de desconcertante?-preguntó, con mayor confianza.  
  
-Bueno....Cephied me enviado un mensaje esta noche, a través del sueño, Reena- dijo levantando d nuevo su mirada y clavándola en la joven de ojos rubíes- algo terrible puede ocurrir...  
  
- Ya tardábamos.....-murmuró Reena.  
  
- ¿decías algo hermanita??-pregunto Luna de manera amenazadora.  
  
- ¿¿¿YO????......esto....jeje- reía nerviosamente la joven hechicera- que va Luna, Nada..que.... que terrible, decía nerviosamente.  
  
- Pues si Reena, terrible- dijo Luna diciendo más fuerte la última palabra- pero como te iba diciendo, Cephied me ha...como explicártelo, enviado una especie de señal, de visión..pero hay algo...que no me cuadra en nada, algo inverosímil, es ilógico.....- continuaba la joven de cabellos morados.  
  
- Pero...¿el qué?- preguntó, ya ansiosa la pequeña hechicera.  
  
- Como es posible, Reena, que una persona del bien, que hasta es llamada de la raza de los dioses, que incluso los ha servido a ellos, se encuentre, en mi visión, destruyendo una ciudad, y además lo haga con magia demoníaca, es decir- intentaba explicar la joven- una magia que supuestamente no pueden utilizar...  
  
- Luna, eso que dices es ilógico, no existe nadie...- estaba diciendo Reena, cuando su hermana la interrumpió.  
  
- ¡Ah no? Acaso dudas de Cephied? O es que..- en un momento la joven de cabellos morados pareció pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación- nunca te han contado o has escuchado ; una leyenda , no muy conocida, ciertamente, pero aun así increíble.  
  
- ¿Ah si?- preguntó la pelirroja hechicera con interés- Pero...cual?  
  
- Bien te la contaré, pero no se puede perder mucho tiempo, así que te lo resumiré:  
  
"Como bien sabes, existían cinco dark lords: Dynast Grausherra, Zellas Metallium, Gaarv, Deep sea Dolphin y Fibrizo, el amo del infierno(dos de ellos ya no están, gracias a ti, por una vez haces bien algo¬¬), dos de ellos como ya he dicho, se encuentran en el mar del caos, con lo que nos quedan tres, pues bien, uno de ellos, mejor dicho, una, Deep Sea Dolphin del océano de los demonios tenía, como así decirlo, una hermana pequeña, llamada Cassiel Sea Dolphin, cuentan que era muy poderosa, que su poder superaba al de un general o al de un sacerdote. Se podría decirque incluso superaba al de Zeros, pero no era tan poderosa como su hermana, pero según cuentan, con el tiempo lo hubiera sido, podría haber sido una nueva dark lord, pero...-decía Luna, hasta que Reena la interrumpió. - ¿Cómo?¡¡Dolphin tenía una hermana!!!Eso es ...imposible, no?-preguntaba la joven pelirroja dubitativa.  
  
- No lo es Reena, tenía una hermana.....  
  
-¿Tenía??-preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¡Ajá!tenía....pero si me dejas terminar...hermanita...-dijo Luna, mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Esto..-la pelirroja se pasó la mano detrás de la cabeza-claro, jeje....  
  
- Bien, pues Cassiel no pudo llegar a alcanzar todo su poder, a causa de que murió, murió por traición a su raza, los mazoku, o eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda. Bien, esa traición fue a causa de un suceso, que aún hoy, sigue siendo algo sorprendente e ilógico, algo impensado, todavía hoy en nuestros días, una mazoku de alto nivel y de la posición de la que gozaba Cassiel, se enamoró- Luna miró hacia su hermana viendo como su boca caía casi hasta el suelo de la impresión- se enamoró, como te decía, de un...ryuzoku- dijo Luna, mientras volvía a observar el rostro de su hermana.  
  
Reena Invers no podía creer lo que le decía su hermana, ¿acaso su trabajo de camarera le había afectado tanto?...no eso no podía ser, entonces, era cierto??. Una mazoku, como esa y un ryuzoku....(en aquel instante se le aparecieron las imágenes de Zeros, alias Namagomi no baka, y de Filia, Labios de lagartija.....).......¡¡¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!!.  
  
-Por la expresión de tu cara, deduzco que no te lo crees, o que no te lo quieres o no puedes creer, no te preocupes....a mi también me ocurrió, cuando un sacerdote del templo me lo narró-decía Luna pausadamente.  
  
- Pero es imposible Luna, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes- replicó la hechicera.  
  
- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se, Reena? Pero la visión de hoy...¡sabes lo que he visto?- en aquel momento la expresión de Luna se oscureció y endureció- ví...¡¡Seillon destruido!!!- Reena se quedó en aquel instante pálida- y lo peor de todo-"¿peor de todo?-pensó Reena- siendo destruido por una persona.., que usaba magia negra y demoníaca, de alto nivel, pero lo curioso de todo esto, es que esa persona no era mazoku, tenía la esencia de un mazoku y de un ryuzoku...y además-hizo énfasis en lo que iba a decir ahora- esa persona era rubia, y creo que es la última superviviente del templo del Diós Dragón de Fuego....- estaba hablando la joven de cabellos morados cuando..  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ????!!!!!acaso insinúas que Filia, mi AMIGA Filia....-decía Reena , incrédula de pensar, que su hermana acusaba a su amiga de aquello.  
  
- Reena- en aquel momento Luna miró de manera comprensiva a su hermana pequeña- se que es difícil de creer, pero es lo que Cephied me ha dicho, y sabes que él no falla, he visto a tu amiga Filia, destruyendo la ciudad, nome preguntes como, pero así ha sido.  
  
- Pero Luna, es imposible!!!Ella jamás haría eso, ya sabes como es, anti- mazoku, mira como se pone cada vez que aparece Zeros, además se ha retirado de todo, está en su pueblo, viviendo una nueva vida, ajena a la magia, sólo sabe algo por nosotros, además ahora cuida de un niño y....-decía Reena de manera frenética.  
  
- Reena, entiéndelo, Filia, es aquel bebé del que hablan en la leyenda también, del supuesto bebé , fruto de la unión de la luz y la oscuridad, es la hija de Cassiel Sea Dolphin. Y si Cephied me ha avisado, es que algo va a ocurrir, y de seguro algo tiene que ver con los mazokus, así que, te he llamado, porque tu y tu amiguito el espadachín-diciendo esto miró con sorna a su hermana, que enrojecía- teneís que ir a buscar a Filia de inmediato....  
  
-Pero...¿ahora?-decía la hechicera, pero al ver la cara de su hermana- claro Luna, Gaudy y yo partiremos enseguida a casa de Filia....  
  
Diciendo esto, la joven hechicera pelirroja, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a despertar a cierto espadachín rubio e intentar explicarle de algún modo, el más fácil posible para su cerebro de medusa, todo lo que su hermana acababa de decirle, y que emprenderían de nuevo una aventura"al pensar aquello sonrió", y de paso , los amigos se reunirían de nuevo....  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría en la casa de las Invers....  
  
En una enorme pradera, desde la cual se admiraba el pequeño pueblo donde vivía la ex -sacerdotisa, Filia, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la zona, cuando de pronto, una figura aparece en medio de todo.  
  
Es una joven de cabellos rojizos, y ojos azulados, sus vestimentas son de sacerdotisa, pero algo llamativas, en las cuales destacan, las innumerables pulseras de coral , ella es, la sacerdotisa de Deep sea Dolphin, Aoi.  
  
Bien, así que por fin te he encontrado pequeña dragona..o mejor decir, medio dragona?-pensaba la sacerdotisa- después de tanto buscarte o pensando que los dragones se habían encargado de matarte, resulta que eres una ex - sacerdotisa del templo del Diós Dragón de Fuego, que ironía, si tu querida madre viviera....... ¡¡Pero bueno!!tengo una misión que cumplir.  
  
Mientras todos aquellos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la mazoku, ésta se disponía a marchar a otra zona para encontrar a la persona que buscaba, cuando una segunda figura se aparecía en el lugar, donde minutos antes ella había aparecido, justo detrás de ella...  
  
- Vaya, vaya...-comenzó a decir una voz que le resultaba muy familiar- ¿quién me lo iba a decir...si es mi querida amiga Aoi- decía una voz risueña.  
  
- Zeros....-dijo Aoi, sorprendida d e que el mazoku se encontrara ahí.  
  
Exacto, Zeros Metallium, sacerdote y general del ama de las bestias, estaba en frente de ella, continuaba como siempre, con sus ojos cerrados y aquella cara que mostraba todo lo contrario de lo que era.  
  
Juushikan, el mazoku más poderoso , después de los dark lords, el gran destructor de dragones en la gran guerra....¿qué hacía allí?lo que estaba segura es que no era casualidad....  
  
- El mismo, querida Aoi, pasaba por aquí, y me preguntaba que que hacía la sacerdotisa de Dolphin por aquí, es extraño verte fuera del mar de los demonios...-dijo Zeros mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Ya lo ves, me apetecía salir hacia la tierra firme...¿Y tú?acaso tu ama ya te ha encomendado una nueva misión?- dijo la sacerdotisa mientras escudriñaba al mazoku buscando algo.  
  
- sore wa himitsu desu, mi querida Aoi- decía Zeros mientras su sonrisa se acentúaba.  
  
-Arghhhhh....hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo la mazoku frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Eso es verdad, pero me sigo preguntando que haces aquí, tu querida ama lleva mucho tiempo sin dejar salir a ninguno de sus subordinados...  
  
Eso no es asunto tuyo, Zeros, y ahora, con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo la sacerdotisa.  
  
Dicho esto, Aoi desapareció, dejando a un Zeros pensativo...  
  
" Algo está ocurriendo aquí, Dolphin trama algo, sino, por qué mandaría a su mazoku más poderoso a un lugar como éste? Es algo ilógico..."- pensaba Zeros.  
  
En aquel mismo instante, Zeros también desapareció, tenía que hablar de inmediato con su señora.  
  
En otro lugar, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontraba la joven rubia, ex sacerdotisa, preparando la tienda, pues en poco menos de media hora la abriría. En su cara se reflejaba que llevaba una temporada sin dormir bien, pues los sueños continuaban atormentándola....y además, de que sus poderes...seguían creciendo y descontrolándose.  
  
- ¡¡¡Jiras!!!Te importaría abrir tú la tienda- preguntó la joven a su empleado, ayudante y amigo, el hombre zorro- es que voy a dar un paseo, para despejar antes de venir a la tienda....  
  
El hombre zorro salió hacia donde se encontraba su"jefa" como él y Gurabos la llamaban cariñosamente.  
  
- Claro jefa, no se preocupe por nada....  
  
- NO tardaré nada, .....- dijo la rubia.  
  
Tras dejar la tienda en manos de el hombre zorro y del troll, en los que confiaba plenamente, se dirigía hacia su lugar preferido, un precioso lago, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.  
  
Numerosos árboles lo rodeaban, además de arbustos y miles de flores, lo que le daba aspecto del típico lago que te describen los ancianos cuando te cuentan sus maravillosas leyendas...y en el medio del lago una especie de piedra, donde cabrían dos personas.  
  
Filia ya había llegado, mientras lo contemplaba, sintió una presencia extraña, alguien o algo estaba observándola, y ya sabía de quién se trataba.....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ NAMAGOMI!!!!!- decía Filia , mientras sus nervios empezaban a descontrolarse.  
  
- Yare, yare, Fi-chan, veo que tus sentidos están muy agudos, no has tardado casi nada en darte cuenta de mi presencia- decía el demonio.  
  
- Argh! Dime que haces aquí y no me llames Fi-chan!!!  
  
- Vamos Fi-chan- dijo el mazoku mientras sonreia ante la expresión de la dragona- acaso un viejo amigo no puede visitarte?  
  
- ¿Viejo amigo? Déjate de tonterías namagomi, si estás aquí será por algo, no va a ser por venir por verme a mí-. Decía sarcásticamente la joven rubia- no será para hacerle algo a mi Val-chan, porque sino...  
  
- No Fi.chan¿acaso no puedes aceptar que venga a hacerte una visita de cortesía?  
  
- Déjate de decir sandeces!!los mazokus namagomis como tú, no se dedican a hacer visitas de cortesía, acaso una nueva misión? ¿sabes? quiero estar sola asi que...._ pero antes de que ella pudiera acabar....  
  
- Tienes mala cara Filia- dijo mirándola..¿preocupado?- tienes más cara de lagartija dorada que de costumbre, acaso pasamos una noches moviditas, Fi- chan?- decía mirándola sonriente.  
  
Zeros estaba mirándola, se veía bastante cansada, así como si cara estaba ojerosa y en sus preciosos ojos....¿preciosos??pero que digo..además algo en ella estaba cambiando, era algo extraño, algo distinto, algo raro, como si algo estuviera cambiando....  
  
Namagomi...-dijo de pronto la joven-dejarás ya de mirarme y me dirás que está pasando de una vez?  
  
- Querida Fi.chan, ha sido un placer volver a verte y tener una conversación tan amena como esta pero tengo que irme, hasta pronto, mi querida Fi- chan- y diciendo esto, el mazoku desapareció.  
  
La joven dragona, luego de unos segundos de quedarse como quieta,  
reaccionó, apretó sus puños, y dijo:  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué!!! Argh... ¡¡Es insoportable!!!!!!  
  
De pronto una sombra apreció cerca de ella.....  
  
- Tienes razón, Zeros Metallium puede llegar a ser insoportable- dijo la voz detrás de ella.  
  
Filia se sorprendió, quién estaba hablando.....  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azulados, con unas ropas algo extravagantes por la cantidad de pulseras de algo..como coral, y del leve atrevimiento d aquella ropa, algo atrevido para ser sacerdotisa, o eso creía... La joven de cabellos rojizos la observaba con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy importante, se encontraba apoyada en un árbol.  
  
- Pero...¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Filia, de manera insegura, una extraña sensación la invadía.  
  
- Ah! Perdona... mi nombre es Aoi  
  
Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena, a pesar de haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo siento mucho de veras, espero que dejen sus opiniones, y de nuevo lo siento por la tardanza.  
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Cass Metallium 


	5. 3 Conocimientos Inesperados

CAPÍTULO 4: CONOCIMIENTOS INESPERADOS  
  
Aoi continuaba apoyada en el árbol, por fin la había encontrado, por fin había cumplido la misión que su señora Dolphin, la reina del mar de los demonios, le había encomendado hace un tiempo, desde que había comenzado a detectar el poder de la joven, la transformación que se estaba llevando a cabo y que dentro de muy poco daría sus frutos.  
  
Después de ese tiempo, durante el cual había recorrido todos los pueblos, montañas y demás lugares posibles y habitables donde se podría encontrar la joven.  
  
La joven de cabellos rojizos continuaba en sus pensamientos, por fin lo había hecho, ahí estaba, ahí estaba la hija de Cassiel Sea Dolphin, la criatura que nunca debió nacer y mucho menos haber sido engendrada, pero así había sido y ya nada podía cambiarlo...... Deseaba poder decírselo a su señora, poder ver su expresión de orgullo cuando le diga la noticia, el buen resultado, bueno, aun no se podía decir, aun quedaba mucho por hacer, mucho que enseñar.....  
  
De pronto Aoi, se percató de algo, la expresión de la joven era de sorpresa, la miraba con ojos desconfiados, pero a la vez de sorpresa, seguramente por la indumentaria, acostumbradas como están las sacerdotisas dragonas a vestir de manera muy recatada, y claro ella, no era precisamente recatada.....  
  
Pero cuando Aoi se disponía a decir algo, la joven, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, habló antes que ella:  
  
- Esto.......yo no la conozco señorita- dijo Filia, todavía sorprendida por la aparición de aquella mujer.  
  
- Jajaja, - se rió Aoi, dejando con una gotita de sudor a Filia- claro que no me conoces, lo extraño sería que me conocieras querida.  
  
Esto dejó aun más perturbada a Filia, "que clase de sacerdotisa era aquella" pensó la joven rubia, que se dispuso a hablar de nuevo  
  
Pero....perdóneme, pero no entiendo nada.  
  
Aoi la miraba divertida, viendo el nerviosismo y descontrol que comenzaba a nacer en la joven, y sobre todo, el desconcierto, la verdad es que todo aquello la divertía, pero no era momento de divertirse, aquella no era una joven cualquiera......además, no podía perder el tiempo......Aunque........ De repente, aumentando aún mas el desconcierto en Filia, en la cara de la sacerdotisa de cabellos rojizos apareció una enorme sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaban con un destello extraño, un destello que Filia conocía muy bien, esos ojos, ese brillo....., aquella joven de aspecto inofensivo e inocente, era una........mazoku, un demonio.  
  
Aoi, aun sonriendo, comenzó a hablar de nuevo:  
  
- Vaya, vaya, sorprendida???- dijo la joven de cabellos rojizos sonriente.  
  
Filia suspiró hondo., muy hondo.............  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ante aquel grito, Aoi pegó un brinco hacia atrás, sorprendida por aquel cambio tan brusco "se nota que es medio dragón" pensaba con una gota de sudor Aoi.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿TU!!!!????- volvió a repetir mas calmada Filia- eres una....un........  
  
-¿demonio?- dijo Aoi.  
  
¡SI!  
  
- ¿ y qué tiene de malo??- dijo Aoi con cara....angelical???  
  
Ante esto Filia cayó hacia atrás con un enorme goterón en la cabeza.......  
  
- ¿algo de malo?- decía Filia- eres un ser del mal, una asesina, una........  
  
- eh!- gritó Aoi con aire ofendido- te estás precipitando tragoncita  
  
- ¿Dragoncita???. Dijo Filia, harta de esa situación, y con los nervios a flor de piel, buscaba su mazo, ......argh!!  
  
- ¿Buscas algo??- preguntó curiosa Aoi  
  
-SI!!!- gritó Filia emocionada con su mazo en la mano- ahora verás de......  
  
pero antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, la joven de cabellos rojizos desapareció y con un rápido movimiento se materializó en frente de Filia, quedándose a milímetros de ella, al ver la sorpresa de la rubia. Sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa de burla y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el mazo, y ante la expresión d incredulidad de la joven rubia, se volvió a materializar cerca del árbol, en el cual había estado apoyada.  
  
- ¿ibas a utilizar este juguetito?- dijo Aoi.  
  
- ¿Cómo?;¿Qué?- decía entre murmullos Filia, en estado de shock.  
  
- ¿acaso creías que, una sacerdotisa dragón, tan joven como tú, y sin el entrenamiento que yo he tenido, iba a darme?  
  
- Pero......- comenzó Filia aún sorprendida.  
  
- Yo no soy como Zeros, que le gusta perder el tiempo divirtiéndose haciendo el payaso, y menos....- de pronto Aoi, dijo esto último con gran énfasis- con dragonas remilgadas, que sólo saben gritar.  
  
Ante esto, el genio de la joven rubia comenzó a brotar, comenzaba a descontrolarse y se notaba en su aura, en su poder, que comenzaba a aumentar, pero, para desconcierto de Filia, la joven de cabellos rojizos sonreía, aun más abiertamente.  
  
- ¡¡¿acaso te estás riendo de mi??!!!- gritó Filia furiosa.  
  
- Es posible- dijo Aoi tranquilamente i volviéndose a apoyar en el árbol.  
  
Ante esto, Filia ya no pudo más, pero en vez de transformarse como hacía anteriormente, algo nuevo pasó, y como ocurrió en el jardín de su casa días atrás, una energía comenzó a brotar de sus manos, el fuego empezó a brotar de ellas....  
  
"Eso es jovencita, eso es, comienza a sacar tu potencial, comienza a descontrolarte, comienza a transformarte....."  
  
- Es lo único que sabes hacer dragón, poner posturitas??- decía con sorna Aoi.  
  
- Ahora verás- dijo Filia.............  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BOLA DE FUEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una enorme bola de fuego surgió de entre sus manos directa a Aoi, y se produzco el impacto, pero ante la sorpresa de Filia, Aoi ni se inmutó, pero su sonrisa se amplió al máximo, acercándose a la joven, aplaudiendo....  
  
- Eso es!!! ¡¡Bravo!!! Asi me gusta!!!, eso es lo que quería- decía Aoi.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Filia  
  
- jajaja;¿acaso pensabas que con un ataque así ibas a hacerme algo a mi? Pequeña, aún tienes mucho que aprender.  
  
- ¿Pequeña? ¿Aprender? No se que estupidez estas diciendo.  
  
- ¿No te das cuenta? O es que....- Aoi se acercó a ella- ¿ te asusta darte cuenta de la realidad?.  
  
- A mi no me asusta nada, demonio...  
  
- jajajaja, entonces piensa, ¿ cómo es que , un dragón puede haber hecho un conjuro como ese, la bola de fuego?eso es magia negra, no de la mas avanzada, pero si lo suficientemente dañina, destructiva, y eso os está prohibido, a parte de que únicamente manejáis magia blanca y vuestra magia sagrada, que es lo que os corresponde a los ryozokus, y entonces, yo me pregunto, ¿cómo es que un exsacerdotisa como tú, lo hace?  
  
Ante aquello, Filia no sabía que decir, sólo era capaz de balbucear monosílabos, cosas sin sentido  
  
- No querida, no hay un no sé, o un tal vez, hay una razón, una explicación, además, tú nunca te has preguntado acerca de tus padres? De.........tu madre?  
  
- yo......nunca........me dijeron que mis padres murieron después de la gran guerra, por heridas que no tenían curación.- dijo la joven rubia, mientras su cara se mostraba triste, odiaba recordar que no conocía a sus padres.  
  
- AH SI??!!! ESO TE DIJERON!!! JA!! Malditos dragones........- decía Aoi furiosa, indignada, decir que Cassiel había muerto de esa manera.  
  
- Que quiere decir....-empezó Filia  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, piensa pequeña, piensa en esos cambios que tu cuerpo está teniendo, tu poder aumenta, lo puedo sentir, tu misma lo sabes  
  
- Yo........es mentira!!!!Usted no sabe nada de mi!!!  
  
- Si??? Acaso no has visto lo que acabas de hacer? Y eso sólo es el comienzo y.........OH! me tengo que ir- dijo de repente la joven de cabellos rojizos.  
  
Filia aun estaba desconcertada, las palabras mentira y verdad circulaban por su cabeza, por su mente, estaba demasiado confusa.De repente Filia se dirigió a la sacerdotisa .  
  
- No te vayas....aun no se quien eres  
  
Aoi sonrió ante esto......  
  
- Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Aoi  
  
- lo se, pero..que mas? No eres una simple sacerdotisa- decía Filia con la esperanza de saber mas sobre ella.  
  
- jaja, eres curiosa, eso me recuerda a alguien.....; soy Aoi, sacerdotisa de Deep Sea Dolphin, reina del mar de los demonios.  
  
- Dolphin??? La dark lady???- repetía incrédula Filia.  
  
- Si, la misma, pero me tengo que ir.  
  
- No te puedes ir, tu sabes lo que me está pasando, tu sabes algo, algo importante para mí, tu hablas como si me conocieras........  
  
pero antes de que la joven rubia pudiera terminar........  
  
- El mar te dará todas tus respuestas, todas las respuestas que necesitas, sólo debes acudir al mar........Ah! Por cierto, este mazo- dijo, dándoselo a Filia- perteneció a tu padre.  
  
- ¿Mi padre???- decía Filia mirando fijamente el mazo, su mazo-sama  
  
- Exacto....pero me tengo que ir, hasta la próxima..........Filia.  
  
Y dicho esto, Aoi desapareció dejando a una aturdida Filia en medio de aquel mini paraíso, pensando.....pensando en todo lo que aquella mazoku le había dicho. Pensando en la última frase que había dicho, algo que le era familiar, algo que ya había escuchado antes.en algún sitio.  
  
"el agua, el mar, él te lo dirá, él te revelará quién eres realmente..."  
  
Aquello era lo mismo que aquella joven de cabellos azulados le decía en los sueños, ahora lo recordaba, pero....qué estaba ocurriendo, acaso Deep sea Dolphin............? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Y--------¿qué le estaba pasando a ella?  
  
Y con ese último pensamiento Filia cogió su mazo, observándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes, y se dirigió hacia la tienda, antes de que Jiras se preocupara por ella. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido, nadie debía saberlo.Nadie.  
  
Mientras, cerca del pueblo de Filia, dos personas caminaban, hablando o mas bien, discutiendo un poco........  
  
- SERÁS CEREBRO DE MEDUSA!!!!- dijo Reena, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al espadachín.  
  
- Pero Reena, no es culpa mia, yo creía que......-decía el espadachín mientras la hechicera pelirroja le daba golpes en la cabeza.  
  
- T e lo había dicho, debemos de seguir las instrucciones de mi hermana, ella dijo" en el cruce de la estrella de mar, girad hacia la izquierda, eso os llevará al poblado de Filia", pero nooooooooooo, tuviste que ir por el contrario.....  
  
- Pero Reena, tu también sabías que lado era y aún así me seguiste a la taberna aquella, ya que allí servían un plato único y querías probarlo y.......  
  
Pero el joven espadachín fue callado de nuevo por la temperamental pelirroja:  
  
- Argh!!! Gaudy, esperemos que mi hermana no se entere de esto, o los dos........... o los dos lo pasaremos muy mal, por eso, nos hemos retrasado dos días!!!!!, mi hermana nos hará pedazos cuando se entere........  
  
Ambos se miraron y enmudecieron pensando que la furia de Luna Inverse, era el peor de los males que les podía ocurrir, antes preferirían enfrentarse a todos los demonios del mundo. Con ese pensamiento continuaron el camino, ya sabían que el poblado de Filia estaba cerca.  
  
Filia... ese nombre llevaba rondando la mente de Reena todo el tiempo que había durado el viaje. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la premonición que había tenido Luna, ¿acaso su amiga Filia sería capaz de hacer eso?, no, no podía, ella era buena, era un dragón dorado, era.....Oh Cephied! Ahora recordaba la historia que su hermana le había contado, la historia de Cassiel sea Dolphin, ¿sería cierto que Filia era....?Si debía de serlo, la visión fue muy clara, y su hermana no se equivocaba nunca.  
  
Luna Inverse les había mandado, a ella y a Gaudy, a buscar a Filia para llevarla a Zeefiria, Luna le explicaría todo y la protegería en el templo, lo malo, es que los demonios se hayan enterado de la verdad, y lo peor de todo, que la mismísima Deep sea Dolphin lo sepa. La misma Luna les había advertido que Filia tenía que ser llevada y evitar por cualquier medio de que se enterara de lo que en realidad era....porque si Filia descubría su verdadera identidad, y lo peor de todo, se dejaba dominar por su lado mazoku........nadie podía saber lo que podía ocurrir. Filia se trataba de un ser especial, extraordinariamente especial.................  
  
Mientras Reena estaba pensando en todo lo que tenían que hacer, Gaudy la observaba. Él y Reena llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y se veia incapaz de poder dejarla nunca..... recordaba el suceso de Fibrizo, pero no recordaba lo que pasó durante el tiempo que estuvieron debatiéndose con la muerte, sólo recordaba que aparecieron abrazados.....abrazados....se había sentido tan a gusto.......¿qué significaba aquello? Acaso sería..pero no pudo acabar lo que estaba pensando, porque la pelirroja lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él.  
  
- Gaudy! Por fin! Hemos llegado al poblado de Filia, no está nada mal, eh?- decía aliviada la hechicera por haber llegado al fin, al poblado.  
  
Ante ellos, muchas personas se encontraban por las calles de Llanero, el poblado donde vivía su querida amiga Filia. Llanero era un poblado tranquilo, donde todos sus habitantes se encontraban en paz y convivían perfectamente entre ellos.  
  
- Muy bien Gaudy, dirijámonos a la casa de Filia, rápido, me muero de ganas de com.....quiero decir, jejeje- al ver la cara del espadachín con una gota en la sien- a ver a nuestra querida Filia, jejeje.  
  
- Si Reena, lo que tu digas, por cierto, ese tipo de ahí, no lo conocemos? El qué viene hacia nosotros- decía el espadachín interesado en la figura que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
En esto, Reena le dio un increíble golpe en la cabeza a Gaudy.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SERÁS CEREBRO DE MEDUSA!!!!!! NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESE NO ES OTRO QUE ZEROS!!!!!.........................¡¡¡¡¡ZEROS!!!!!!!!!!!-decía Reena mientras zarandeaba al pobre espadachín.  
  
En esto una voz, los sacó de aquella........."lucha"   
  
- vaya vaya, no imaginaba que me echabas tanto de menos, para decir mi nombre con tanto ímpetu, querida Reena- decía Zeros con su sonrisa característica.  
  
- Oh Zeros! Eres tu.........- decía la hechicera con cara de buena, antes de.......  
  
La imagen era impresionante, Reena tenía cogido al sacerdote general por el cuello, medio ahogándole, mientras decía:  
  
- ¿Qué es Zeros??¿Por qué.....TÚ, precisamente, estás aquí, en el poblado de Filia???Contesta!!!- decía furiosa la hechicera.  
  
- Yare, yare, Rinita, no sabes que no es buena tanta tensión?  
  
- Argh!! Está bien Zeros, ¿qué demonios haces TÚ aquí??  
  
El demonio se arregló la ropa(no era de extrañar, viendo como lo había dejado nuestra hechicera favorita)  
  
- Bueno Reena, como te habrás imaginado...........  
  
Ambos, Reena y gaudy(incluso gaudy, aunque parezca increíble) miraban con sumo interés al mazoku, y éste prosiguió:  
  
- jajajaja, sore wa himitsu desu- dijo con si típica pose, de sonrisita y meneando el dedo delante de su cara.  
  
Ante esto ambos cayeron al suelo, con una enorme gota en la cabeza.........  
  
-Cómo no me lo había imaginado...............- decía la hechicera todavía en el suelo.  
  
En esto cuando ya estaban de camino a la casa de Filia, Zeros comenzó a preguntarles acerca de su visita a "Fi-chan", pero Reena le eludía cada pregunta diciendo que tenían muchísimas ganas de volver a verla, en esto Zeros, notó que cierta persona les estaba siguiendo:  
  
- Y bueno Reena- dijo el mazoku- porque no me dices que haceís tu y Gaudy por aquí, anda.......  
  
- ¿ es qué no podemos visitar a nuestra querida amiga Filia???- dijo la hechicera harta de las preguntitas de Zeros..  
  
Pero Reena, no venimos para llevarla con tu hermana......- empezó el rubio.  
  
Pero Reena le metió tremendo puñetazo en el estómago.........  
  
- Pero que cosas dices Gaudy, jajajajaja- dijo la hechicera riéndose nerviosamente- TU y YO SOLO venimos de visita, jejejeje.  
  
- Oh claro Reena, pero como crees que yo podría pensar lo contrario?? A qué otra cosa podríais venir, no?- decía el mazoku perspicazmente.  
  
Aunque realmente Zeros no se creia nada, conocia bastante a esos dos y sabía que el espadachín no mentía nunca. Algo estaba ocurriendo, algo importante, tan importante como para que la hechicera viniera hasta aquí, cuando su hermana la tenía tan atareada. Bueno, ya adivinaría que era. Ahora lo que a él le interesaba era averiguar que se traía Aoi entre manos.  
  
Aoi, jajaja, junto con él era de los mazokus más poderosos, y era fiel a Dolphin, desde que él recordaba, ella le era fiel a esa loca.............. además era demasiado inteligente, por lo que le costaria mucho tiempo averiguar lo que se traía entre manos¿qué hacia aquí?¿ Por qué estaba precisamente en este pueblo?  
  
El mazoku continuaba con sus pensamientos, cuando distinguió la figura de cierta "persona", y de repente, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- vaya, vaya, otra vez entre nosotros chico piedra- dijo Zeros maliciosamente.  
  
- ¿Eh? ZEL!!! Eres tu!!!- gritaba Reena.  
  
Zelgadiss se acercó a ellos, mirando asesinamente al mazoku, mientras este le sonreía burlonamente, y sonriendo a sus amigos.  
  
- Vaya parece que os tenia delante de mis narices- decía Zelgadiss.  
  
Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que cierta mazoku les observaba atentamente.  
  
"Vaya vaya, así que el antiguo grupo de Filia está aquí......que extraño, tengo que estar alerta, esto es muy sospechoso, aunque bueno, de nada les servirá, ya que ella va a dirigirse hacia su verdadero destino, su verdadero y único........."  
  
Los cuatro se encontraban frente a la casa de Filia. Reena , Gaudy y Zelgadisss hacía mucho que no la veían, en ese momento, algo tiró de la capa de la hechicera hacia abajo.:  
  
- Hola, ¿eres amiga de mi mamá?  
  
En esto, Reena , sorprendida, miró haber quién era, y se sorprendió aún más al comprobar que se trataba del pequeño Val.???Cuanto había crecido!!!!.  
  
. Val!!!!!!Que grande estás!!!!Que guapo!!!!- la hechicera observó la cara de confusión del pequeño dragón, así que añadió- no te acuerdas de tu encantadora y hermosa tía Reena?????  
  
- Esto...reena, desde cuando eres encantadora y hermosa???- dijo zeros inocentemente  
  
Aunque el mazoku deberia no haber dicho nada, ya que la hechicera le dio un enorme golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo.  
  
-No se le puede decir nada.....- murmuraba el demonio desde el suelo.  
  
- No te quejes Zeros, menos mal que el niño no el ha dicho nada de lo plana que es, que si no, la podía haber confundido con una de su edad y....- decía el espadachín.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!! El espadachín acabó estampado contra una pared.  
  
Zelgadiss lo observaba todo con un goterón en la cabeza y murmuraba:  
  
. Todo sigue igual........  
  
En esto la puerta de la casa de Filia se abrió, atravesándola la joven rubia  
  
- ¡¡¡¡VAL!!! QUE JALEO ES........- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que ante ella, se encontraban las personas que menos esperaba encontrarse, y lo cual significaba que algo malo estaba pasando........  
  
La hechicera pelirroja sonrió rápidamente y dejando al mazoku y al espadachín hechos unos adefesios, corrió a encontrarse con su amiga.  
  
- FILIA!!!!FILIA!!!!CÓMO ESTÁS??? Sabes Que estás cambiada???te has hecho algo???.....- la observó mejor- Claro!!! Ya no llevas tus ropas de sacerdotisa!!!! Estás mucho mejor!!!! ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?- hablaba Reena rápidamente.  
  
- Hola reena, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿qué os trae a todos aquí?? Gaudy! Zel! Hola!!- decia Filia, ya emocionada, saludándoos con la mano ya que la hechicera la estaba abrazando y no la soltaba- espera.....  
  
En esto que se separó de su ó aire...pensó" Filia eres superior, tranquila, 1, 2 y 3, yo me calmaré......1,2......."  
  
- Hola Fi-chan!!! Que alegría verte de nuevo!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!!!!! QUE HACES TÚ DE NUEVO AQUÍ!!!! EH!!! QUE HACE UNA....BASURA COMO TÚ EN MI CASA!!!!!!- decía agitada la exsacerdotisa.  
  
Zeros al oir la famosa palabra "basura" le apareció el tick encima de la ceja, pero rápidamente se le pasó.  
  
- hay que ver que maleducados sois los dragones, ay ay, Fi-chan, mira que eres desconsiderada, encima que vengo a visitarte!!- decía alegremente el mazoku.  
  
- Yo no quiero tus visitas, namagomi, cuanto más lejos estés de aquí mejor....  
  
- Pero Fi-chan, si.....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los dos callaron al instante.  
  
La pelirroja había pegado tal grito que todos pegaron un brinco hacia atrás, entonces se dispuso a hablar:  
  
- No hemos venido aquí a escucharos discutir, Filia tengo que hablar contigo- miró a Zeros significativamente- en privado, PRIVADO.  
  
El mazoku resopló molesto,y Filia y Reena entraron en la casa , mientras que Zeros, Zelgadiss y Gaudy Iban a recorrer la ciudad con el pequeño Val.  
  
- mira pequeño Val- decía el mazoku- a mi me puedes llamar tio zeros, a él- dijo señlando al espadachín- tío Gaudy y a ese- dijo señalando a la quimera- le puedes llamar tio piedra o tio chico de piedra, uno de los dos, el que mas te guste- dijo sonriendo el mazoku.  
  
- ¡¡Puedes callar de una vez Zeros!!! A mí no me puede llamr así, ni tío tampoco. Con zelgadiss que es mi nombre, por cierto, es suficiente.  
  
- Está bien chico de piedra, no es para ponerse así, a que no Val? Sólo por unos nombres de nada...- decía el mazoku al pequeño burlonamente.  
  
Zelgadiss suspiró resignado, mienras gaudy llevaba al pequeño Val en la espalda, que reía continuamente.  
  
Mientras, en casa de Filia, ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en el salón, tomando un té(como no!! Es Fi-chan!!jajaja). En esto, la pelirroja, dejó su taza sobre la mesa, y se dirigó a su amiga:  
  
- Bueno Filia, que esté aquí no es sólo porque tenía ganas de verte. Tengo....bueno, jeje, tengo que decirte algo.  
  
Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena, y prometo que el siguiente no se hará esperar tanto.  
  
Espero que de verdad les haya gustado la historia, y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo porque sabremos más acerca de Cassiel Sea Dolphin, y nuestra querida señora del mar de los demonios hará su aparición, así como otros mazokus, y..............jajaja, bueno, no les cuento más.  
  
¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡dejen sus reviews que me ayudan ,mucho"""" Y se los agradezco un montón!!!!   
  
Cass Metallium  
  
--------------------- 


End file.
